Future of the Herondales
by Waterbird72
Summary: Clary and Jace are married and very happy. Visit their recent past and then travel back to the present where threats are endless.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. I'm really excited. I hope you like it and please,please,please, review.**

**I love this part (clears throat).**

**Disclaimer: i do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Deviced. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Jonathan Lucas Herondale! You get over here right now!" Clary yelled, fuming. The 15 year old ran into the living room where his mother stood, clearly angry. "What did you think you doing?! I told you to watch Will for 15 minutes while I ran to the grocery store and when I come back, what do I see? Will walking on the sidewalk all by himself! You are lucky I found him or your punishment would have been even greater. You are grounded for a week! I can't believe you let your little brother out on the streets of New York City all by himself! He's only 7!" Clary shrieked.

At that moment, Jace stuck his head inside and said, "I heard yelling. Oh, never mind. Continue yelling at Johnny. I find it entertaining." He went over and stood behind Clary, rubbing circles on her back. Clary visibly relaxed and just told John to go to his room. She reached up on her toes and kissed her husband. the family was in NYC for the long weekend visiting the Lightwoods, Jocelyn, and Luke. She remembered when everything first started.

_Flashback_

"Ok, close your eyes," Jace told her one night when they were on top of the Eiffel Tower. Clary did and opened them when he told her to. When she opened them, Jace was on one knee and holding a diamond ring. "Clary, I have loved you for ages. You are beautiful and sweet and, one second." He fumbled around with something in his pocket before pulling out a piece of paper. He continued reading from the paper, "You are beautiful and sweet and I would like nothing more than to be with you forever. I have wanted this ever since we started dating and now that we are 22, I think we're ready. If you don't like this speech, blame Simon, he helped me write it. If you do like it, then please say yes to the next question and ignore the statement I made about Simon helping me. Clary, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Clary's eyes widened and a few tears of happiness escaped. "Yes, Jace. I will marry you, but I have a question for you first. Are you so bad at writing sappy stuff that you had to ask Simon? I would have thought that Simon would be left as a last resort."

Jace smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, I wanted it to be perfect and no one knows you better than Simon, even if he did temporarily forget you. And, no. I didn't leave him as a last resort. I don't _hate_ him. Just a slight distaste. Wait, didn't I tell you to forget the part where I said Simon helped me?" With that, Clary swung her arms around Jace's neck and kissed him with all she had as the stars above the City of Love watched on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. Here's chapter 2 for you. Please review. I really do appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI/TFI**

Then, about three months after their honeymoon, Clary hugging Jace tightly when he walked in the door of their new apartment after coming back from Idris one day. "Whoa, hold on. What's up with you today?" he asked when she finally let go.

"I have something to tell you," she said, dragging him over to the couch. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant." (Jace's reaction- 0_0)

"Wait. Pregnant as in you're going to have a baby?" he asked stupidly. Clary smacked him on the head with a magazine and he frowned at her. "Hey. It's not nice to hit a to-be father! I can't believe I'm going to be a dad!" he said excitedly. He picked her up and spun her around. Clary laughed and yelled at him to stop all the while clutching his neck for dear life. He laid her down on the couch and poked her stomach. "Hey little baby. I'm your daddy. I'm going to teach you to be a real Shadowhunter like me. I'll teach you to use a seraph blade like a man." Clary smacked his hand away.

That was the beginning of their family. They named him Jonathan after the boy who would have been Clary's brother. 3 years after Jonathan was born, Clary found that she was pregnant again, this time with a girl. They named her Amatis after Luke's sister. 5 years after Amatis, Clary gave birth to another bouncing baby boy, who they named William after the man who was supposedly Jace's ancestor and Tessa's dead husband. Jace and Clary had bought a huge mansion in the country part of New York every summer.

They were so happy. Simon and Izzy had gotten married when Amatis was 4. Amatis had looked so cute in her flower girl dress. Clary remembered Simon's face when Izzy entered. She was beautiful. Clary, too, had looked amazing on her wedding day thanks to Izzy. Alec and Magnus were a happy couple as well. Everything was perfect.

_Flashback over_

Now, Clary walked to her mother's apartment. Clary and Jace would be going to their country home tomorrow for the summer and she wanted to say bye to her Mom. She rang the buzzer and said, "Mom, it's Clary. Can I come up?"

"Sure sweetheart, the door's always open for you," Jocelyn responded. Clary entered the building and went into her mother's apartment. Luke was sprawled on the couch watching some old football match. He nodded to Clary before turning back to the game. "I'm in the kitchen, sweetie!" her mother called. Clary went into the kitchen and saw her mom painting on a large canvas. "I thought the living room looked kind of empty," was all Jocelyn said. Clary laughed. Jocelyn had so many paintings stored in the guest room.

"Hey Mom. I just came by to see you before we hit the road. What're you working on?"

"It's not going to be much. Just abstract. Oh my god! I completely forgot! Clary, I'm sorry. I wish you could stay longer, but Luke and I have a dinner invitation tonight. We have to leave in half an hour. I better go wash up. How did it get so late? Goodbye Clary. I'll see you in September." With that, Jocelyn ran out of the room. Clary sighed, said bye to Luke, and left the apartment.

She walked with her head down. It was getting dark and Clary decided to take a shortcut home. There was a rustling noise behind her. _Should have brought my stele._ Clary turned around with her fists out. There was no one there. _You're paranoid, Clary._ She shook her head and kept walking. Before she could leave the alley, someone grabbed her and pulled her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter for you! Sorry about the cliffhanger (not really). I made this chapter a little longer to make up. I've been pretty busy lately. Please review. Please. I am begging you. I need to know how I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare**

Clary screamed and wrestled out of his grip. He was easily twice her size, but she knew size didn't matter when it came down to it. Her small build allowed her to move quickly and have more agility. She ducked as he tried to grab her again. Clary punched him in his privates and ran for her apartment.

She didn't stop running until she was safely inside her apartment. She leaned against the door and caught her breath. "Mom, are you okay?" she heard Amy ask from the living room couch. Amy and Jace were watching tv.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm fine. Just ran into a little trouble." Amatis had brown hair and bright blue eyes. Jonny had blond hair like Jace and green eyes. Will had red hair and gold eyes. Clary sighed and collapsed onto the couch next to Amy. Jace raised an eyebrow. Clary shook her head as if to say _later_. He stood up and went to the master bedroom. Clary went in after him.

"What happened? I've never seen you look so scattered. You're like Simon right now." Jace said. That was her Jace. Always trying to lighten the mood. Clary told him what happened. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and said, "I'll never let them hurt you. Never." With that, he leaned and kissed her deeply. Clary responded immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ewwww. Gross. You guys are disgusting." came a voice from behind them. Clary immediately broke away and turned to face the 7 year old.

"Will. How many times do I have to tell you to knock before you enter our room? If you don't knock, you will find us like this, got it? Now, what do you need?"

"I want ice cream." Clary sighed.

"I'll take him," Jace said. Clary let them go to the ice cream shop across the street. None of her kids were ever going to have a 'normal' childhood, so she usually let them do normal kid stuff when they could. 15 minutes later, Will ran into the apartment followed by a blood soaked Jace. Amy screamed. After all, it was the first time they'd seen any of their parents like that. Clary ran over to Jace and searched him for large wounds.

"I'm fine, really. It's not my blood. Just a small cut on my head. I can take care of it."

"Oh no you don't, mister. As your wife, I am entitled to do a thorough search for wounds first. No let me see that cut." Clary reached up to touch his head and gasped when her fingers came away slick with blood. There was a deep gash on his head. "I am cleaning that up for you whether you like it or not. Jonny, take care of Will for a few minutes."

Clary marched Jace into the master bath and forced him into the shower. She turned on the water and washed off the blood on his head. She found a roll of gauze and a bottle of antiseptic. After applying the antiseptic and wrapping his head in gauze, she turned him around and said, "What happened to you guys?"

"We were attacked. Two men. This time they had knives. I suppose they didn't know we were Nephilim and I used their knives against them. It was nothing really. So fast I was able to catch up with Will who I told to run home when I saw them. My guess is they're after us. All of us. Or at least just us two. Either way we'll be miles from here tomorrow. Now let's go have dinner." Jace said.

They had chinese takeout that night and fell asleep pretty quickly.

_Next Morning_

"Are we there yet?" Will asked for the 30th time in 15 minutes.

"No sweetie. We still have another 2 hours to go. Why don't you watch another movie?" Clary said from the front of the minivan. Amy was singing along to some song on her iPod. Jonny was playing games on the tablet and Clary and Jace were singing along to the radio in the front. The front had a sound barrier so they could choose to hear the kids or not.

When they got to the mansion, the kids piled out of the car and ran inside the home. Clary and Jace brought the luggage inside and told the kids to unpack. Tessa would arrive in a few hours and they wanted everything put away when she arrived.

Clary had finished putting away her clothes when the doorbell rang. She flew down the stairs and threw open the door. Tessa was standing in the doorway. She dropped her bags and hugged Clary. The 'butler', Clarkson, took Tessa's bags and went to put them in the guest room. Clarkson lived in the home year-round and kept it in good condition for them when they came during breaks. The cook, Lottie, and her assistant, Alice, were in the kitchen preparing lunch. They also lived here all year.

"It's been so long since I came to see you guys. It's been 4 years! You guys look so old now! I can't believe you guys get to grow old and I can't. Immortality is a curse. I demand gray hair this instant," Tessa said.

"Well, we would be happy to have you anytime. You're the one who refuses to come take a break from being with Jem. Besides, gray hair is not fun. At all," Clary said, laughing. It was good to see Tessa again. Tessa came inside and was tackled by Amy. Tessa was all of their godmothers. Amy, though, was especially close to her. Tessa commented on how big Amy had gotten.

Jace came downstairs and Tessa gasped. "What did you do to your head?! I demand to know this instant."

Jace laughed. "Herondales always fall for the same type of women. Really. It's nothing. I just hurt my head when I was attacked in New York. NYC is full of ruffians. It's good to see you to, Tessa." They all ate lunch and spent the afternoon playing Shadowhunters and Demons, the Nephilim version of cops and robbers, all around the mansion. The mansion was hundreds of years old and had several secret passages that weren't very secret anymore.

Unfortunately for them, the fun wouldn't last long.

**Hey look! Another cliffhanger! I know. I'm bad. I'll try to update soon though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to those who actually reviewed. For real, only one person reviewed. (Thank you person who did) Come on! I'm not updating until I get at least 5 reviews! I need to know what you guys think! Here's a little teaser for you to motivate you to review.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare**

_3 weeks later…_

"Get up! Get up! Mommy! Daddy! Wake! Up!" Will screamed jumping up and down on the bed. Clary groaned and rolled over, making room for Will to lie down. She patted the empty space in the middle and Will slid under the covers immediately. Clary felt Jace wrap an arm around Will and pull him close.

"Clary," he whispered into Will's hair. Will wrestled out of his father's grip while Clary laughed silently at Jace's confused face.

"Mommy," Will said, scooting over to Clary's side of the bed far away from Jace. "Get out of bed. It's my birthday today. Did you forget?"

"No sweetie. We're just very tired. Why don't you go see if Alice is in the kitchen? I'm sure she has something special for you." Will hopped out of the bed, eager to start his new mission, and Clary dragged herself out after he'd left. She shook Jace violently, but made no progress.

"Ugh. Herondales." Clary went to the master bath and filled a bowl with freezing water. She took it over to the bed and dumped it on his face.

"Eeeeeek!" Jace shrieked like a girl. "Clary! Are you trying to wake me or give me pneumonia?!" Clary laughed and jokingly punched his shoulder. She ran out of Jace's reach and stood by the door. Jace sighed and got out of bed. No matter how many times she saw Jace during the day, she was always taken back when he got out of bed. His golden hair was tousled and his shirt rode up when he stretched just enough that it showed his perfect six- pack. Jace caught Clary staring and smirked. Clary blushed and he came over to stand next to her. "Like what you see?" he asked.

"Eww. Gross. Go brush your teeth. Your breath is disgusting," Clary replied and pushed him towards the bathroom. Jace gave a pout and did as he was told. Clary went downstairs and saw Alice mixing a bowl of cake batter. "Do you want some help, Alice?" Clary asked.

"Oh, no ma'am. It's alright. I don't need help, but thank you miss. If you would like to know, I gave Master Will a plate of cookies for his birthday. He likes chocolate cake, right?" Alice said in her French accent.

"Alice. It's alright. You don't have to be so formal with us. Will will like anything you make for him, except for duck pie. For some unknown reason, every Herondale man has been afraid of ducks. Alice, you should come have some fun at the party in the afternoon. I'm sure Lottie and Clarkson will be there, too."

"Yes, Mistress Clary. I'm sorry. Okay, Clary. I will be at the party." Satisfied, Clary left the kitchen and went to the dining room for breakfast.

_In the afternoon, right before the party._

"Tessa! Would you please hang up the streamers while I go get the door?" Clary called as she ran to the front door. She opened the door a crack and found no one there. An envelope sat on the welcome mat. She picked it up and brought it inside. The contents were addressed to The Nephilim. Clary gave the opened the letter and read it, knowing Jace and Tessa were reading over her shoulder.

Dear Nephilim,

It seems we have found you at last. Our people are quite kind and we wish to let you know in advance that you are going to be exterminated. As you're people are much weaker than ours, we deem it safe to let you know that we have timed our attack to 6 o'clock this evening. It has come to our attention that you were attacked more than once a few weeks ago. We sincerely apologize for that and the ones that had attacked you are now in rehabilitation. Please do not refrain from our quick and immediate death blows. It only makes a big mess when you do. We hope you have a pleasant afternoon.

Sincerely,

Anaklu a' saed of the Clan

"Oh man. Not another death threat," Jace joked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work and only made Clary more troubled. It was clear who sent the message. The Greatest, as they were known, was a group that "killed for good". According to their philosophies, they were the best people to ever exist and anyone else was deemed less worthy. Worthy of what, no one knew. One thing was, the Greatest were a rumor to those who stayed away. A story that parents told their kids to make them be good. To those who were part of something big, like the Nephilim, they were very real. There were so many stories of entire species being wiped out by the Greatest. It was why there were so few Downworlder species now. Hundreds of years ago, there were thousands of types of Downworlders. Now there was just vampire, werewolf, and the Fair Folk. The two times they had been attacked were supposed to loosen them and make them feel like they could win.

There was no winning against the Greatest. Of course, most people weren't expecting them to be very good. Yet, a note from the Clan. The Greatest were divided into section, the Clan being the highest and most powerful. Whoever sent the note, would be the one coming to kill. This was turning out to be a wonderful summer. Clary looked to Jace and saw that he already had a plan forming in his head. She left him to his thoughts and went to bring the kids for the party.

Clary did her best to hide her worry as she helped Will cut his cake and smiled when he smeared icing on her face. Alice was there, but her being with them now only made her worry for Alice as well. Jace was nowhere to be found during the party, but he came down with a small box just as they were about to open presents. Alice had disappeared into the kitchens at some point during the party, so Clary was not worried about her. Will joyfully opened Jace's present first and then stared at the folded up paper inside.

"What's this?" he asked, taking it out.

"It's a map," was all Jace said.

"Of what?" Will asked.

"Of this property. The rectangle is the building. The line is the road. The circles are the trees. The squiggly lines are water. You see, Will, we're about to be attacked. I'm asking you to help me come up with a battle strategy."

Will stared at his father, then like any Herondale male, squealed in delight at the idea of going into battle. He and Jace escaped into the drawing room to discuss while Clary explained to Amy and Jonny what was happening. As the kids of the people who had saved their race, the kids had seen more than their share of battle. Clary had no doubt that they would be fine.

That was when they heard Alice scream like anything.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! Better review quick!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG it's been forever since I last updated, but I made this super long for you to make up. It isn't over yet, there's still one or two more chapters left. Don't leave me now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

"Alice!" Jonny screamed. He burst into the kitchen followed by Clary and Amy. A robed figure held Alice from behind and had a knife to her throat. Clary was impressed. Alice showed no emotion on her face and the only evidence she was scared was her white knuckled grip on the frying pan.

"Don't move or she dies," the robed figure said. Jonny stood stock still, his face pale. Three more robed figures moved in and two of them captured Jonny and Amy.

"They won't die now. Once we have you all tied up, we will allow you 15 minutes to say your goodbyes. You are the first Nephilim to die, you should be honored. You will die a quick death. Do not worry," said the other figure. Clary was frozen, watching her children be taken away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jace peek down and see what was happening. She blinked twice, their signal to hide incase something happened. He quickly disappeared back into the drawing room.

"Where are the others? We know there are two other Nephilim in this household. Answer honestly and we will spare the human," the third figure asked Clary.

"They went to the village two miles over to buy Will a birthday present," she lied.

"LIE! Your car is in the driveway!"

"I know. They left the car here incase we needed a quick getaway. They took Clarkson's car. The workers' garage are a little bit to the west."

"I suppose there is a possibility you may be telling the truth. We won't kill the human for now."

"Thank you," Clary said. She knew the Greatest loved to be praised. "You are so kind to spare the one who is not of our blood. Do tell, what have the Nephilim done to earn your attention?"

"There was a lot of commotion a while ago. Something to do with a Sebastian. It hadn't seemed like a big deal until the enormity of it came straight to the Clan. When we reviewed the situation closely, it was decided that the Nephilim were too flawed to keep alive."

"I see," Clary stated. She had to think fast or they would all be dead. She allowed the figure to take her outside and bind her legs to a chair that was bolted to the patio floor. Jonny and Amy were sitting there, their faces showing nothing.

She was surprised when Jace and Will came out and allowed themselves to be binded. The figures left, leaving behind a clock that showed how much time they had left.

"What's the plan?" she asked Jace. He pointed his head to Will.

"So the dudes were too dumb to search us. We brought kitchen knives. Apparently, they've never dealt with the Nephilim before. We'll use two people to distract them while Dad and I go and ready the bombs."

"Bombs?" Clary asked.

"Oh yeah, we've had them here for years. No biggie. Moving on," Jace said. Clary glared at him and gave him a look that said, _This is not over mister. _Jace winced. Clary could be really scary.

"Anyway, I thought it would be best if Alice and Jonny distracted them while Mom and Amy go and attack them from behind. We found some texts in the library and it turns out the Greatest can't swim. Who knew? We won't use the bombs unless we can't dump them into the river first. Got it?" Will looked at everyone. Everyone seemed to be in agreement. Clary noticed that Amy and Jonny, who were at first sitting on opposite circles at first, were sitting next to each other.

Amy, who was a prodigy at untying knots quickly undid her knots and proceeded to do everyone else's. When she was done, she placed the bindings so it looked exactly the same as before. They still had 30 seconds left. Jace pulled out his stele and drew runes of strength and courage on everyone but Alice, because she was a mundane. They waited in silence, the anxiety rising through the roof.

Finally, the figures reappeared. Alice immediately burst into tears. Sobs racked her body. "Please! Please don't kill me! I have nothing to do with them. They had me as a slave. Please. I don't want to die. I'm much too young."

"Shut up!" Jonny yelled. He slapped her. Clary gasped. Jonny was rarely violent. "What happened to you?! You deserve to die." He spat.

"Oh Jonny," Clary said. Where had her lovable son gone?

She noticed the figures approaching tentatively. She waited for the right moment and swung her fist straight into the closest figures stomach. Her rune of strength plus the womanly instinct to protect her family combined caused the figure to fly backyard and hit the wall. It hit the pipe that brought the water and water sprayed everywhere. Everyone was soaking wet and Clary, along with Amy, held back the Greatest. Alice and Jonny were nowhere to be seen and Jace and Will were gathering bombs.

A figure approached her and Clary swung out with her leg in a roundhouse kick landing right where figure's stomach was. The figure attempted to grab her, but she used her small size to her advantage and ducked. She mustered up all her strength and punched him so hard he landed next to his unconscious buddy. Amy seemed to be handling two of the figures perfectly fine and Clary dragged the two knocked out ones into the river a few hundred feet away from the house. They dissolved as soon as they touched the water. Clary wondered why they hadn't dissolved when the water pipe was busted. Maybe it had something to do with natural sources.

Amy ran up next to Clary, quickly followed by two figures. She jumped into the river. The figures stood on the edge and Clary, who hadn't been spotted by them, shoved them him. There was just one more left. It appeared and Clary grabbed him and placed him precariously close to the edge. "Run back to your little Clan and tell them to never bother us again. I going to let you go, and if you try to harm us, I will report your dishonor to the Greatest. Sebastian isn't going to happen again and we certainly don't need you bothering us about it," Clary said. She let go of the figure and it ran/glided away as fast as it could.

As soon as it was out of sight, Amy fell into her mother's arms and declared, "You can be a really scary mom sometimes."

Clary laughed and they walked back to the house together. Jace and Will were looking very disappointed that they didn't have to use their bombs. A quick kiss for Jace and a slice of cake for Will cured their sadness. Jonny and Alice were there and sitting a little too close for Clary's liking.

"Sit. Down. Everyone," Clary said. The rush of a good battle had left her feeling slightly high. Good high, though. Everyone immediately sat down on the patio chairs. "First things first. Jonny, what is going on with you and Alice?"

Jonny wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulders and said, "We're officially dating now."

"Awwwww. You guys are adorable. I approve. I shall forever ship Jonice. Just one thing. What was that at the beginning and why didn't you tell me about this?"

"You said to make a distraction and that seemed like a pretty good one. As for the second part, well, I didn't want you to say we couldn't be together."

"Oh Jonny. I've had first hand experience in mother's not liking relationships." Jace grinned at this part. "So I think it's best if I let you pick who you want to be with. Next. BOMBS?! YOU KEPT BOMBS IN MY HOUSE!" Clary shrieked. Jace cowered into his seat. Clary sighed. She patted him on the head and then went to Will. "Will, I'm very proud of you. You were wonderful today."

"What, no scolding for him?" Jace asked.

"He happened to do nothing wrong and isn't hiding anything from me."

"Actually, I have a hamster I found 2 weeks ago. I feed him celery. He lives in my room."

"Gross! I thought those were raisins you left on the ground. It's fine, you can keep him, just put him in a proper cage. Alright. Everyone, up to bed. Now. We'll finish opening presents tomorrow." Everyone quickly ran up the stairs and into their rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the short chapter. There's an epilogue coming up and I'm working on that right now. So yeah. I'm not Cassandra Clare. Enjoy.**

The next morning, everyone packed their bags and they quickly left. Everyone, including Alice, Lottie, and Clarkson, piled into the car. No one wanted to be near that place for awhile. They hurried back to New York to make sure their friends were alright. Lottie and Clarkson stayed in an apartment near Clary's. She wanted to make sure they were safe.

As soon as they arrived in New York, Clary ran to Simon's apartment. She banged on the door until she realized she had the key. She fumbled with it for a moment. Sighing as it slid into place, she busted open the door to find a sleepy eyed Isabelle walking to the door. "Clary! You're back early. What's up?" Isabelle knew her so well.

"You're alright? No one attacked you?"

"No. Why? What happened to you? You're not usually this frazzled. Come inside. It's freezing out there."

"Only you would find 65 degree temperatures freezing Izzy," Clary laughed. Izzy scowled and went into the kitchen to make two mugs of coffee. When she returned, she handed one to Clary and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Spill. Now. Before Simon wakes up." Clary told Isabelle what had happened. Izzy didn't say much during the report and was silent for a few moments after.

Simon walked in and stretched. "Izzy, why are you awake so early?" He yawned. Simon didn't need glasses anymore since becoming a Shadowhunter. Clary couldn't help but notice his perfect abs when he shirt rode up as he stretched.

"That's my husband you're staring at," Izzy whispered. Clary jumped and laughed. SImon's head snapped up.

"Clary? What are you doing back so early?" Clary sighed and curled up on the couch for a nap while she let Izzy do the explaining. "So what about your parents?"

"Jace went to check on them," was the last thing Clary said before she fell asleep soundly after a restless night.


	7. Epilogue

**Well this is it. The end of this story. Please review and tell me what I should write about next. The ending is really abd, so please don't kill me over it. I'm not Cassandra Clare.**

_Epilogue_

It was 6 years later. Alice had become a Shadowhunter and lived in an apartment with Jonny. Will was starting 8th grade in 2 weeks and Amy was already 19 and living on her own. Everyone was gathering for dinner at a restaurant. Clary turned around so Jace could zip up the back of her dress. They got Will form his room, headed out, and went to the restaurant. They were the last ones to arrive. After their orders had been placed, Jonny began to look very nervous. Clary had an idea of what was happening, but she didn't want to say anything just yet.

Clary reached out and held Alice's hand who was seated on her right. Clary gasped as her thoughts were confirmed. "Jonny," she started, looking directly at her eldest son. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"Oh, umm, well, you see. Alice and I are getting married," he said.

"Oh Jonny, that's wonderful!"

"Thanks Mom."

" , there is something I would like to ask of you," Alice said quietly.

"What is it? And please don't call me that. Just call me Mom."

"Of course, er, Mom. That's going to take a bit of getting used to. I was wondering whether you would like to help me plan the wedding. Neither Jonny nor I have any experience."

"I would love to help! This is amazing. Jace, can you believe it?"

"I know. I'm so proud of you, Jonny boy. Now I'll get to show Alice all your baby pictures and tell her embarrassing stories about you. I know! How about the one where you ate a.." Jace's next words were muffled by Jonny's hand over his father's mouth. Alice laughed.

After dinner came dessert. Amy squealed. Her boyfriend, Chris got down on one knee. Clary nearly died of happiness when Amy accepted.

_5 months later_

"You look wonderful," Alice said to Amy. Alice's stomach was huge and round. Amy looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. The music began to play and one by one the girls left the tent until just Amy and Jace were left. They walked down the aisle and then Jace handed over his daughter to Chris. Amy was stunning in her gold shimmering dress. Clary sighed as they said their vows and leaned in to kiss each other. Everything was going to be fine.

_10 years later_

"You've gotten so big!" Clary squealed as Shaun came through the door.

"I know!" Amy said. "Lizzie just won't grow anymore." Clary looked fondly at her oldest granddaughter.

"Mom! Lizzie pranked me again!" Shaun yelled as he wiped green slime from his eyes. Jimmy, Will and Emily's 3 year-old son, was laughing. Alice nearly died of embarrassment when she saw her son covered in slime and trying to grab his cousin. Clary looked around her apartment and wondered how it went from caring for two to five and back to two. Now it held so many she got tired of counting and sat on the couch to rest her old legs. Jocelyn and Luke had died a few years ago, but Clary never forgot them. Jace wrapped his arm around her and she tucked her head in his shoulder, quickly whisked away to another world.


End file.
